Moments
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Missing scenes from certain Higher Ground episodes.


MOMENTS  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE  
Just some missing scenes from certain Higher Ground episodes. All characters belong to Fox Family. In the second excerpt, it's pretty much the same scene except I added some lines about Peter calling the Barringers about Scott kissing Sophie.  
  
SEDUCTIONS: THE CALL  
All had been silent in the Barringer household until the phone rang. Martin Barringer made some muttering noises and took the phone off its hook.  
"Martin Barringer," he announced. Then, "Mr. Scarbrow." At this, twenty-six-year old Elaine Barringer propped herself up. Mr. Scarbrow was Peter Scarbrow of Mt. Horizon High School where Scotty was.  
"Martin, what's going on? Is Scotty okay?" she queried. Martin held up a finger, indicating that he would answer in a moment.  
"Scott did what?" he asked. "Have you taken appropriate action?" Elaine stared in confusion. What was going on? What had Scotty had done? Finally, Martin hung up.  
"Martin, what's going on? What did Scotty do?" Elaine asked.  
"Apparently, he kissed his group counselor, Sophie Becker," Martin answered.  
"What?" Elaine gasped. _Scotty kissed another women? What is he doing?_ she thought. Martin sighed.  
"I just don't know what he was thinking," he told his wife. Elaine reached over and stroked her husband's cheek.  
"Oh, Martin. It'll be okay. After all, he's only been clean for two months. It's probably left him feeling confused, not sure what to do. That's all," she soothed. Inside, she was seething. _How dare Scotty? He knows the rules!_ she thought angrily. Apparently, she'd have to have a word with him.  
  
CLOSE ENCOUNTERS: THE DISCUSSION  
Martin had just left the table when Elaine made her move.  
"You know, Scotty, your daddy isn't the only who misses you," she said, reaching out to touch his hand.  
"Get away from me," sixteen-year old Scott Barringer said, yanking his hand away.  
"Shhh! Scotty, be quiet!" Elaine chided, looking around. "You remember our rules, don't you?" _**Elaine opened the door to Scott's room.  
"Scotty?"**_  
"I'm going to tell him," Scott threatened. Elaine looked at her stepson condescendingly. "I'm going to tell him everything you did to me."  
"Scotty, your daddy loves me. He'll never believe you," she told him. "And I'm sure he won't be eager to come up for another visit," she continued. Scott raked his hair with his fingers.  
"Elaine---" he began to say.  
"And another thing Scotty, what were you thinking kissing another women?" she interrupted.  
"What other woman?" Scott asked.  
"That Sophie Becker woman. Your principal called. I must say, Scotty, I was very hurt that you broke one of our rules," Elaine told him.  
"That was your fault. You're the one messing with my head," Scott said angrily. Before Elaine could reply, they heard footsteps.  
"I'm sorry," Martin apologized. Elaine leaned over and kissed Martin on the chin.  
"Sweetie, you're working too hard. This is time to be spent with Scotty," she scolded lightly.  
"You're right. You're absolutely right," he agreed.  
  
CLOSE ENCOUNTERS: THE TRUTH  
As sixteen-year old Scott Barringer left the porch, the Cliffhangers counselor Sophie Becker walked up to Peter Scarbrow.  
"What happened in there?" she asked him. Peter blew out a breath.  
"The truth," he answered.  
"I don't understand," Sophie said.  
"I had Scott and his parents in my office. Everything fell apart," Peter replied.  
"How? Peter, you need to tell me what's going on," Sophie insisted.  
"You were right when you said that kiss that Scott gave you was part of something deeper," Peter stated. "He started using to take away the pain," he continued.  
"What pain?" she asked.  
"Elaine---his stepmother---has been molesting him. That's why the drugs. That's why the truancy," he answered.  
"Oh, that poor kid," Sophie said sympathetically. "So when he kissed me, he must've been flashing back to Elaine. And when I yelled at him, it probably confused him and---"  
"Sophie, you did everything right," Peter interrupted. "She has obviously messed up his head very badly and he's most likely going to have to deal with it."  
"Well, what do we do?" Sophie asked.  
"We're going to have to call Child Protective Services. She can't be allowed to get away with this," Peter replied.  
"Absolutely not," Sophie agreed.  
"And we'll let Scott know that we're in his corner," Peter continued.  
"Of course," Sophie responded.  
"Come on. Let's go make that call," Peter said. Together, they walked into his office.  
  
THE END 


End file.
